momentum
by Lagidima
Summary: What if the father of Jason appeared in his live once again and no it's not for forgiveness
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first story, English is not my first language so sorry if I have mistakes, hope you like it.**

 **I don't own batman or any of the following heroes, they belong to DC.**

 **Chapther 1**

 **Bruce POV**

Sincerely I never imagined to have a family specially being a father but here we are, I have four boys who have managed to stole my hearth they are my live even if we have had our bad moments we love each other that's what a family means isn't it?

Even Jason knows it, I'm not and easy person I don't treat the people around me like I care I'm rude and mean but with my children I'm different I love them I am not good with words but I try my hardest to show it with my actions especially with Jason my relationship with him hasn't been easy but we have improved so very much I'm proud of him; and talking about him….

Nobody POV

Wayne Manor 8:50am

Good morning jay jay

Mmmm.

Somebody didn't sleep well

Mmmmm.

Father I demand your attention

What it is Demian?

I refuse to go to the school if drake is going to take me

Son I'm sorry but I have a very important meting this morning in Wayne enterprise

In that case I'm not going to go

"Sight", honey what if I go for you in the evening when you finish your classes and we can go for Ice cream

-tt-alone?

Of course son

Alright father but I'm only doing this because I want to and no because of the ice cream

Of course sweetheart of course.

Where's timothy your gonna get late

Timothy! Get down here its very late honey.

Sorry dad I just finishing the report of the past mission.

Ok come on you two get out of here come on, he said while he kiss both of his foreheads.

And you jay jay have a good day and be a good boy alright?

I'm not a 10 years old boy dad

"chuckles" ok son remember to call Dick for the last update of the mission alright?

Ok you too have a good day dad

After this Bruce Wayne get out of his house with out even think what horrible day is waiting for him.

Wayne Enterprises 1:00pm

BRUCE POV

The meeting was extremely long and bored but it was necessary in this last week the work keep going and going with out an end , he really need some time so he said to Cheryl his secretary to not bother him unless it was something related with his sons.

"Mr. Wayne I know that you are extremely busy but there is a person who need to see you again"

No he really need time in and hour he need to pick up Demian so he doesn't have a lot of time "Cheryl tell him I'm busy that he need to do an appointment please"

I already said him that but he is very persistent sir he say that is something about one of your children.

Sign "ok let him in".

After a few minutes a tall man enter in the office and that face was ,it was so, Bruce knew something was off he had his total attention but he need to play it cool "Hello please take a seat"

I'm not going to take a lot of your time Mr. Wayne so I'm gonna go straight to the point.

Ok you can tell me

Mr. Wayne I need to talk with Jason please.

Ok that's not something I was specting but first who are you exactly? And how do you know my son?

Mr. Wayne I'm Willis Tood the father of Jason.

Bruce POV

I'm speechless I am so lost right now I don't know what to say or how to behave towards this man I'm so angry but at the same time I'm confused and scared what he wants? Is he going to take Jason away from me? I thought he was dead what's going on? Ok I need to relax just breath in and out.

-So after all this time you just show and want to talk to him why? What do you want from him?

-Mr. Wayne I know I'm not a good father but I need to talk to him to apologize for everything I want to repair the damage that I do, he is my son.

Ok something is not right here I can see it in his face he is lying I don't want that man near my son ever.

-Mr. Tood I'm sorry but I don't think that is going to be possible sorry Cheryl!

-Mr Wayne he is my son is my right to…

-you loose that right a lot if time ago I adopted him he is my son now please go away Mr. Tood and don't try to search him.

Sir do you need something?

Yes Cheryl could you please show Mr Tood the exit

Of course sir over here Mr Tood

This isn't over Wayne I will talk to him no matter how much you try to keep him away from me.

"Over here sir please" Cheryl says while she closed the doors

I cant believe this I really need fresh air.


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again sorry for the mistakes. I invite you to visit my others histories.**

 _ **(**)if you want to know what's is going on with Bruce lately you can see it in my new history a big mistake I'm almost done with it and in a few days you can read it.**_

 **Everything belongs to DC.**

 **Chapter2**

 **Demian POV**

3 pm and my father don't arrive I'm tired and angry and so hungry, after 5 min more my father show himself, there's something in his face like worry I can say but when he get down of the car he put his best smile for my teacher.

There's something in my father moves and the way he walk and the way he stand that making him the center of the attention and the boss of the room wherever he is and the true is that I love that I hope maybe someday I will be just like him.

"I'm so sorry son" he said while he hug me and kiss my head.

"t-t, father realize me you are embarrassing me" "sorry darling" he said but he doesn't realize me when I look up he is so tense and his face show angry and sorrow he just hug me harder.

"Father" I said and my father immediately realize me and smile at me.

Sorry honey come on we are going for ice cream isn't is?

Is something wrong father clearly I can see that something is troubling you.

"No son everything is alright everything" he said at the same time he increase the hold of the steering wheel , I choose not to mention it again, but I know something is wrong he can't fool me.

 **Bruce POV.**

I know Demian is worried about me he knows something is wrong.

So I tried to distract him talking about his day and several things while we eat our ice cream, when we arrive home the first thing that calls my attention is a red Ferrari parking in the garage I kwon exactly who the owner is.

"tt Grayson is here father" he said trying to hide the excitement in his voice but about miserably, now I love my firstborn so very much but nobody can read me like he do and in this moment I really don't want to share what happened to me in the morning, in fact I just want to go for my suit (the secret one yes I'm talking about batman) and search for that man and break every bone in his damn body.

"father, are you going to get down of the car" " of course son go ahead"

 **Dick POV**

"There he is my sweet and loved baby brother" I shout from the kitchen and run to hug him I missed him so much

"Master Dick I have said you hundreds of times that you do not shout in any part of this house"

"tt, Grayson realize me, and don't call me your sweet little brother or I going to break your neck"

" O demi" I said and in that moment Bruce show himself I get so exited to see him he is technically my dad, I run to hug him and when I do it felt so fine his embrace is strong and it feel so secure and protective like a shelter from the world but when I look up I can clearly see something is wrong and after everything that it has going on(**)I'm a little worried I don't want him to be that bad again "hey what's wrong"

"nothing sweetheart, I' m so glad to see you how are you being?, you need to tell me in the dinner alright once all of you're brothers arrive"

Ok, I said and then he disappear in the kitchen.

"Grayson come here now"

"What's up baby", "tt do not call me that! , like you obviously notice something is wrong with father"

Yep I noticed that but don't worry Demian I will find what it is.

 **Bruce POV**

I'm in the study I ask Alfred to come I need to talk to him about this its makes me feel sick I cant get it out of my mind and it brings me memories about Jason mother and what happened nobody is going to hurt Jason again over my dead body.

"Master Bruce what's wrong I can see that something is bothering you"

"I need to talk with you Alfred, please take a sit"

After tell him everything about what happened in the morning Alfred just sit there still and he is visibly more pale he is loose of words and for a moment I can see fear in his eyes but he immediately control it all.

"Master Bruce we need to talk with Jason"

-No what about if… "Master Bruce I kwon you feel terrified about this and that maybe you feel that you can loose him, but think about what happened with his mother.

Now is my turn to be pale, -Exactly , I said , we need to protect…

"Protecting him Master Bruce by telling him about this, we need to have open communication with him about this to avoid the same mistakes that we had in the past"

After this he left the study and I was alone thinking about how I'm gonna say my son that his biologic father is searching him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again sorry for the mistakes. I invite you to visit my others histories and** _a big mistake_ **its done you can read it now.**

 **Everything belongs to DC.**

 **Chapter3**

 **Nobody POV**

The dinner was wonderful like always, everybody was talking and eating the dessert a creamy cake of strawberry and white chocolate that everybody was enjoying. Bruce tried with all his soul to hide his fears and concerns about the matter at hands.

But in the end he have four boys who had been raised but the worlds great detective.

"ok guys its bed time"

"really" said dick sarcastically

"we do not have bed time anymore Bruce" said Jason from the opposite side of the table.

"indeed, well just one of us" said Tim eyeing Demian.

" I do not have a bed time drake how do you dare to!" he was cut by his father

" its ok Demian I'm sorry I didn't want to say it that way, what I was trying to say is that today we are not going to patrol cause the city has been very calm and that its late and we all need to rest"

"indeed master Bruce"

After this they proceeded to go in their rooms, there is a unspeakable rule between the family that in nights like this when the city is calm and nobody patrol, Bruce must tucked them in their beds not exactly _tucked_ but everyone have their little special ritual, nobody say anything and it was in special nights but they loved and treasure those moments even Demian not that they admit it.

 **North wing of the manor.**

 **Timothy POV**

We have lived with Bruce long enough for know that something is wrong with him so we all ended in the north wing of the manor for talk about it.

"something is brothering father"

"yeah, somebody knows something?" said Jason spying in the corner of the wing.

"I heard him talking with Alfred before dinner I cant hear much but he sounded very worried, maybe we can ask him"

"such useless opinion and wasted of time drake it is obvious that he don't want to talk about it, I already asked father"

"Damien is right guys, after what happened with the league it is kind of impossible to make him comfortable sharing his worries and problems" said dick and everyone look to the corner or the floor but I hate it the way nobody talked honestly about what happened with Bruce after everything that we have endure like family after every problem and dark time something never changed and that's the way we view each other like brothers like family but the must sacred pact it's the way we view Bruce essentially he is and always will be our father the man that welcomed us into his home, maybe he had his mistakes and big emotional tissues but each one of us knows that we are loved we always have all the necessary food ,clothes and even we can say that we are just a little spoiled by him just a little (that's not true they are spoiled brats sometimes).

"you know guys I have been thinking that maybe we can talk about what happened and try to make him seek help, I'm not at peace every time I have the necessity to know if he is ok and I always search some change in his behavior and that's killing me and I know that's killing you too so maybe we can be sincere with each other " everybody froze and after a moment of an incredible uncomfortable silence Jason spoke.

"its my fault"

"jay don't"

"no dick it is ! I know that what happened was a result of many reasons but one of those reasons is me, he believes that he is a bad father and that's because of me"

"somebody is coming" Dick whisper and all of us run to our bedrooms.

 **Bruce POV.**

There are just a few nights like this when the four of us can rest and after what happened in the morning I really needed.

But before I arrive to my bedroom somebody knock the door and the bell but in a desperate way, what's happening? Jason and dick are the first in ask what its happening so I shout "its ok I got it" and run to the first floor to open de door, the instant I do this I really regret it.

"Mr. Wayne I need to talk with my son"

How in hell does he could enter the property?!

"Bruce is everything ok?" I heard Jason shout from the stairs.

God this cant be happening!

"JASON!" Willis shout but I shut the door in his face.

What I'm going to do now.


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to thank** _ **Leradomi**_ **for the review thanks a lot, I'm gonna try to make a better effort. Thanks again! Please review cause I want to know what can I do for improve.**

 **And thanks for the reviews and follows.**

 **Everything belongs to DC.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Jason POV**

¡JASON!..

I heard the shouts, what in hell is happening? I finish to going down the stairs and I can see Bruce, he is so damn pale what's wrong?

"Bruce, what is going on?, Bruce?" I said and behind me is timothy as worry as I am, the light of the stairs is turn on and I can see that Demian and dick are going down.

"Bruce?" I try once again and it seems to work.

" hey, guys go to your rooms everything is ok" Bruce said and push the button of security that means that in a few minutes the police will arrive.

"t-t it is obvious father that something is wrong I demand to know what's happening" said Demian trying to reach the widow but immediately Bruce reach for him and carry him to the stairs.

" I said that everything is ok, it is late and we need to sleep" Bruce said but we all can see it, the worry.

"Bruce I, dad if nothing is wrong why did you call the police?" said Tim like always the smartass of the family.

"Just paparazzi" he said but nobody believes that.

"Sirs, if I may said, his father is right it is late and you need to go to bed" said Alfred suddenly from nowhere, damn the bat family and his habits of scare in this way.

Every one try to argue but when Alfred said something it is law.

" master Jason I think that you need to stay here, you and your father needs to talk about something , right sir?" it isn't a question and when I look searching my father he is nervous ,finally he sight and said " yes we need to talk son, come with me to study. And you all, go to your rooms and rest please" my brothers seems confused and want to stay for like Barbara would said, _the_ gossip, but a glare of Alfred is enough, they run to their rooms.

" do not worry sir, I can wait the police and take this umm *paparazzi* out of here" said Alfred and I am so confused.

" thanks Alfred" dad said heading to the study. I just begin to follow him, but I have this sick feeling in my gut. Something is wrong!

 **Bruce POV.**

"sit jay- jay" I said trying to talk with my most comforting voice, but my second eldest is not patient at all.

"what the hell is happening here! I want answers dad, when you and I talked about me returning home you said that we need to be honest with each other"

I sight " you are right Jason" I said " I will tell you what's wrong but first, I want you to sit and listen me"

 **Jason POV**

I sit and he smile at me, and I can see clearly in his eyes the big love that he have for me, it makes me gulp and I feel a knot in my throat, it is difficult for me to understand, why he love me after everything that has happen. He stand up and kneel by my side that make me feel strange, nervous and uncomfortable . He didn't do this since I was a child, he did it when he spoke to me about something serious, or when I had been a bad boy, that mean just one thing a spanking.

"Jason" Bruce start " Son I want you to know that I love you so much and that this is always going to be your home, and no matter what, I .." he stops he seems worried and that scare me, why is he telling me all of this. " that I, I mean I am not the best father in the world but I truly care for you and no matter what you decide, you will always be my son and part of this family, just do not do this like before, be sincere with me, I… I could not bear to loose you again"

I immediately stand up and shout " what the f*$##! Is wrong with you stop beating around the bush and scaring me out of my guts! What's happening would you tell me once and for all !"

"Jason your father, your biological father is looking for you, he wants to talk to you"

 **Bruce POV**

After the words left my mouth Jason is frozen still very still, he open and close his mouth, I can almost hear his brain working.

"Son" I try to touch him but he glares at me , I can see his fury finally he said very low and calm.

"where is the f#$## bastard?


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews hope you like it, I need ideas so please let me heard yours.**

 **And I invited you to read my other history (** _ **Falls)**_ **you will love it.**

 **And before this week ends I'm going to put another chapter of another universe, hope you can read it.**

 **Everything belongs to DC.**

 **Chapther 5**

 **Dick POV**

I'm in my room, after Bruce send us to bed (For the love of God, I 'm 22 for crying all aloud), and I trying to sleep but just like my brothers, I'm worried about Bruce, he hasn't been himself lately, and why did he needed to talk with Jason alone?

I'm in the middle of my thoughts when suddenly I hear shouts, I sight, yep its him, its Jason and he is not happy, I stand up and run to the corridor, those two can kill each other, what happened? Dad and Jason were trying to make things right this time.

 **Jason POV**

"Where is that s** of a b*##$?!" I shout, I' m so angry so full of rage, I need to hit or kill something right now.

"JASON, Language, please son try to calm down" Bruce is trying so hard to make me breath and take a sit, but this is to much, how dare he, all this time, all this years, all this suffer.

"Jay its ok son, I want you to have the opportunity to have your father back, I know that maybe he wasn't the greatest but I wasn't either, and I really love you, maybe he miss you and"

"STOP! RIGHT THERE" I interrupt Bruce immediately, how can he say something like that, Willis missing me haha

"Jay I just"

"NO, BRUCE LISTEN TO ME,I hate him more than my mother , that f*#$ b$#*, she kill me, she didn't love, he doesn't love" the mention of my mother make Bruce even paler if that's possible, but I need to, I need to say it all aloud. MY MOTHER BRETRAYED ME.

 **Bruce POV**

Jason is hysterical, and I'm too, the mention of his mother is like someone stuck me right in the stomach, I hate her.

This time he speaks more calm:

" Bruce, Willis was the worst father in the history of the humanity, he arrived home drunk at night, he used to hit me all the time, he even sent me 3 times to a hospital, I, I searched food in the middle of the night for my mother and I cause he didn't give money, he used to say how every bad thing that happened to us was my fault, he used to shout mom about how stupid she was for not wanted to abort me" Jason stop talking, and he is trembling, he just open and close his mouth, and behind those angry eyes I can see his pain and sorrow.

My poor jay- jay. I feel so bad now, I make him thing that it was an order.

" Honey, I'm sorry, I didn't want to push you into do something you didn't want, sorry if you understand it like that, I just thought that maybe, maybe you would do the same that happened with your mother, I thought that he would contact you, and you would try to meet with him alone hidden it from me, so before that happen Alfred make me realize that I needed to talk to you and reassure you that this is always going to be your home, and that you have nothing to hide, Jason I'm going to support you in any decision you take"

I try to swallow the knot in my throat and I whisper "and no,I don't want you to contact him either, in fact, I, jay-jay I, I was"

Ok I cant, I'm not good with emotions or admitting them, but the true it was, that I was afraid and jealous about Willis, but I just cant put that in to words.

" its ok dad you don't need to say anything" Jason says and surprise me by hugging me.

 **Dick POV**

When I get to the study I just overhear Bruce said, something about supporting any decision Jason take.

Then I didn't get much, so after a while I decide to open the door of the study ( if Alfred were here he would scowl me about my modals) and what I see makes me give a squeak of joy, they were hugging, of course after they see me they quit doing it.

"Aww guys, that was so sweet!" I said while I walk to Bruce, now I need a hug too, Jason was grumbling now saying something about killing me while I sleep.

"Richard" Bruce said while hug me and comb my hair " I have told you to go to bed"

" yeah dick head, you were supposed to be asleep, you damn gossip " jason said, and he is so damn red, he is so embarrassed, where is a camera when you need it. But I'm curious now.

" what were you talking about?"

They just look each other and Bruce said " things that you don't need to know, now you two hit the bed"

 **Nobody POV**

 **Miami, Florida 11:30 pm**

 **General Hospital.**

"Dr. please, we can try others things, please give us more options"

"I'm so sorry but we had been trying everything, we don't have nothing left, I want to be honest with you two, if we do not find a compatible donor, he is going to die in less than two weeks, he is very weak, I'm sorry"

"Oh, Willis don't let this happen, do something, please, No!, please don't."

"its ok honey, its ok" Willis said hugging his wife. But before the doctor could leave Willis said something that fill the hearth of his wife with hope.

"Doctor, I think I found a donor and I thing he is more than compatible with him, here is the sample".

" Ok we are going to run some test and find if this donor is compatible"


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm really sorry for the long time, but here it is I'm going to add 2 more chapters and then I'm going to end the history, so I hope you like it**

 **Everything belongs to DC.**

 **Chapther 6**

 **Nobody POV**

Father… Dad…. Those words carry a strong meaning, it means protection, security, love, help, force and when you are a child that means the beat person in the whole world, the biggest model you will follow along with mama of course.

But sometimes Dad means all the contraire, it means fear, problems, hurt, pain, deception, shouts, and for our bad luck mama can mean the same.

Unfortunately that was the case of Jason Tood, the love and warm of a family was just a dream, until he meet batman, but his past is water under the bridge, the real question is about Willis Tood.

What was wrong with him?

A lot of things of course, but we can add a big ego and a lot of hate, for the world, for the people and for himself.

The history its very simple in some ways, a young rude and egocentric boy meets a young rich, presumptuous and silly girl who get pregnant, since this point everything get down to hell, both of them saw his future and young get wasted and dark, and of course you need someone to blame, they got together for the pressure of the families, and for raise a child, but in the end everything was shouts fights and hate for each other, for themselves, and for the baby.

Willis took the rough way and ended in jail, leaving jason and his mother alone, but in the bottom of his heart, Willis was in peace , not happy but satisficed, to get away of the responsibilities, get away of the problems, to start a new life.

Rude, mean, cold, pathetic? Well you can think wherever you want of him, but in the end that's what happened, he get out of the jail, and of course his first thought wasn't about jason or his mother, no he just move out, as far as he could in the end he was the same egocentric boy.

With the time he found a good job, a good house, a good and pretty woman that now is his wife and in the end stability.

Life was good, and for a moment just for a moment Willis thought that everything was fine, that all that crap about karma and being a good person was important cause you reap what you sow, was just that crap, nobody pays for their sins.

So his life was good, and he almost burry his past memories, his past life, he almost burry his sins, ALMOST!

You know, that's the funniest part of all of this, that's how all of this work, the life let you show, all of your colors, who you truly are, it lets you grown, make yourself bigger and stronger, it gives you power and with that power you can kick, hit, scar, hurt and make bleed whoever you want.

But know this, its all an illusion, a sick illusion, cause its makes you paid, in the end you need to face all the mess you made, in the end in some way or another you are gonna be kick, hit, hurt and let alone bleeding for your sins.

And that's exactly what Willis thought, after a year of marriage Margot his wife got pregnant and he thought he was ready this time , he got and increase, he bought a new house, a new car and a lot of other unnecessary things, of course he wasn't the only one, his wife was literally crazy about the baby so every little thing was necessary for the baby.

And after nine months she gave birth to a beautiful and chubby baby boy, and for the first time in a long long time Willis remembered, remembered about other boy, yeah he remembered, but it was water under the bridge isn't it? Burry memories, past ghosts.

Little by little Willis got older and more mature, and the center of his world was not himself anymore, no, it was a hyperactive and happy little boy, and yeah life was so good.

And then of nowhere, pain, cries, doctors….

In the beginning nobody could say what exactly what's wrong with the boy, but he got sicker, and sicker everyday, day by day Willis and his wife witness how their hyperactive and happy boy, got weak and sad after months of waiting for and answer they got it.

A very bad grade of CANCER …

Cancer, those words, he can hear them every day and every night, chasing him.

His life began to break piece by piece.

Money bye bye, a big house please, but he was hard to break ; he can loose absolutely everything, almost everything, he was going to do everything for his son.

And that's how karma works my friends, he lost his dignity and pride like Jason's mother begging for money for the treatment of his son cause the money he gain was not enough.

He lost his house just like jason and his mama and ended living in a horrible place, just like the beginning.

Day by day the ghosts and memories of his life got back to life, remembering his sins.

But he can face it, or maybe not… the karma knows better.

When he thought that he cant loose anything more, he did.

The boy, his boy needed blood and a bone marrow transplant, and then the doctor said

" we need someone compatible for better results, and the bests are not the parents, does he have brothers or sisters?"

" no" his wife had said after seeing him, but he freezes cause he knows it, he is paying its so clear, cause now he need them.

" its ok, we can make tests with both of you" said the doctor, but just like he said the results were not good enough.

And that's how Willis began to search them, but it was so difficult, after he got out of jail he tried to not know anything about them, and now he can not find them.

After 3 months of search, he found something that cold him to the very core, Catherine Todd… it appears that she was dead, What happened to the boy?

Willis know that he was a son of #$ ^, cause this was a good sign and he was happy , Catherine was dead since a long time ago, that means that the boy was alone he didn't have anybody, he can imagine it he must have to grown up all alone, needing food and love no one who cares about him, and then suddenly he can appear and say sorry and offer him food and a place to live, in the end a family, after all he was his father, maybe he can forgive him and move forward, in the end jason will save the life of his son. He knows that he is doing wrong cause in the end he will force jason to make the hospital his home, and he very well knows it cause he remember how badly scared the boy was of doctors and needles, in the end Jason is going to be hurt with all the operations, but he needs to. His wife wasn't a bad person but she was so desperate.

It was going to be difficult, the kid wasn't important so it was going to be hard to find him, the most probably case is that jason ended in jail just like him so he began to search in prisons and lower places, but he didn't find him.

SO you can imagine what a surprise! When he find him, he was no longer Jason Tood and obviously he wasn't alone or in need of food and a roof. Nop. He was Jason Wayne the son of one of the richest men on earth, and he has 3 brothers.

Maybe Wayne adopted him for charity, maybe he didn't love him, maybe this could work Jason was now rich and maybe he can trick him and make him give him money and the transplants , maybe this Wayne was a worst father than himself and Jason hate him. But it wasn't. After a week of reading about them, he decide to travel to Gotham and follow them, it wasn't easy the places that they visit and eat were so damn expensive, but what he really search was the way Bruce Wayne treat his sons.

For his utter desperate, Bruce was not the perfect father but he truly cares for them, he could see it in the way he talks to them and comb their heads, and the worst part wasn't that the worst part was the way the boys worried and cared about his father especially Jason.

One night in a party after two weeks of follow them, Willis thought he could make a move, Jason needed air and got out in the garden it was obviously that he wasn't comfortable in the party so he got out too, following him, but before he can make it, Bruce got out too.

" jay-jay are you ok son?"

" yep, just tired Dad but I'm fine "

" hmmm, I think somebody needs to go home"

" can we? You know I…"

" its ok son I know you don't like these parties or be around so many people, but don't worry we just need to find your brothers and we can go home" Bruce said this combing the hair of jason and drawing circles in his back

After that Willis knew that it was going to be hard to make jason help him, but he needs to even if that means go to jail again.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry to have taken a long time to update, but as compensation I wrote this long chapter**

 **I'm sorry that you do not liked my stories in this language, but I still have a hard time expressing, anyway thanks for your constructive comments.**

Nightmares, he hates them, they stalk him and frighten him every time he closes his eyes, but what he hates the most is that there is a way to stop them just one and he hates it makes him feel uncomfortable, embarrassed and exposed, but at the same time he feels well, safe and for some strange reason it makes him feel in peace.

He was tired very tired but he couldn't go to sleep, no, He could not, that was suicidal because although it was almost a routine to have nightmares about his death and to wake up alone, 50 meters underground, and locked in a coffin, he did not have an idea of how he was going to react after his biological father's visit, he was in denial, he was afraid to think too much about this because if he did… well he knew that anger would consume him, ohh what he could do to that man.

Bruce had told him to calm dow, to try to think that this man was his father and that he would not stop him from seeing him, but Jason knew Bruce, he was afraid of losing him, he was jealous he could see it in his eyes, and that made him feel loved (he would never admit it) that was the only thing that made him stop.

Giving a sigh, he got up and went to the only place where he could feel at peace.

Main bedroom

Before opening the door Jason knew that Bruce was not yet asleep, by the dim light that came under the door, so sighing once more he opened the door.

Jason POV

"You're still awake? ," I ask, approaching Dad's huge bed.

"Not yet son, is everything alright ?" He looked tired and I could see that he was not at peace but seeing me made him smile.

"Yes, now," I say as I lie on my side, letting him rub my back, I'll never know why, but since I was a child it has always calmed me to rub my back or stroke my hair,

"Jason, I …."

"No, it's okay dad, everything's fine, I just do not want to talk about it anymore, I, listen, I want to tell you that you're dad, you've always been the only parent for me," I say, turning to see him. He has a big smile while he hugs me.

"Okay, let's forget about this," he says, stroking my hair, so we stay a while in a comfortable silence, little by little my body begins to relax and I begin to feel drowsy , until the door creaks.

"Bruce" says Tim entering the room, it is obvious that he has been crying, he gives small sobs but stops in his tracks when he sees me, it is obvious that he starts to feel ashamed.

BRUCE POV

Death is hard, especially for those who stay, and mine was no exception, it was hard for all my children and for Alfred, but especially for Timothy, the first nights after returning Tim could not get away from me, I would never admit it, of course, but it was obvious that I had a big problem, he was unable to sleep in his own room, He had to sleep with me and if he I did not he had horrible nightmares, and even though it's been a year and we've worked a lot on this, there are still difficult moments.

"Hey little one , what happens?"

"I.."

It is obvious that he is scared, but he is proud, all my boys are, in a certain way I raised them like that, independent, strong, but when they are alone with me they are always different, they take refuge in me, and they love that I treat them like babies is Obvious that both boys are uncomfortable, so I sigh and get out of bed.

"Come here son" I hug him and let him relax enough to let me take him to bed, once there he sits on my lap and sinks his face into my chest, and we stayed a while until we all feel comfortable and relaxed, until Jason asks.

"Nightmare?"

"Yes," says Tim, tightening my pajamas.

After a few seconds he adds.

"It's the same as always, you leave us again, you leave"

He says it in a way that breaks my heart, I can even feel a slight tremor in Jason and he gets a little closer to me.

"It's okay Tim, now I'm here and I'm not going anywhere, ok?"

"Ok" says yawning

"Ok guys" I say snuggling to Tim and caressing Jason's hair "it's time to sleep, I told Alfred tomorrow that I would take them to the shopping center, Damian needs clothes, Dick has not stopped insisting about a new fabulous thing that I need to buy him , Jason you told Alfred that tomorrow you would help him cook and that's why you will come with us to buy things and you Tim need a haircut, and before you say no, I want you to know that this is not a discussion, so you can stay here or return to your rooms "

"Good" says Jason "unless you object I'll stay here old man"

"Me too, but I do not want to cut my hair, I will not do it, they will not silence my freedom of expression" says Tim as he crosses his arms and pouts.

"Good as you wish but, you will have to tell Alfred"

"Well, thinking about it well, I think a haircut would look good would make me look different"

"Sure, sure," I say as Jason laughs.

"Good night birds"

" night"

"Good night Dad"

.

.

NOBODY POV

it was more complicated than he thought, for a damn week he had been following Jason away, and it was incredibly complicated first he had to be cautious with the security guards around the Wayne business building, charity parties, and public places that Jason attended .

Second, Jason almost never left the mansion, and if he did, he always went with someone, with one of his brothers, with that butler or with Bruce Wayne, and when he came out alone for some strange reason he disappeared, it was as if he knew the city in a very intimate way, went up and down without any effort.

It was obvious that he needed to act fast, because time was running out, his son was dying and the hospital was not doing anything because he could not pay for some very expensive medications, so seeing Jason leave with his family to the mall was the best thing that could have happened that week, it was perfect a lot of people to go unnoticed. Yes, this was the day now or never, I was desperate.

Shopping center 11 a.m.

Nobody POV

"Tt- father, I will also take these tennis"

"OK, they're beautiful"

"I know father, we the Wayne have very good taste"

"Ha, very true, son "

"Take them, but hurry ok?"

Each of the boys had different tastes, in each aspect of their life, but there was one thing that the 4 had in common, although they did not recognize they loved spending time with their father and having their attention without having to share it with their siblings, or To top it off with some member of the Justice League , unfortunately that time was not much, so Demian would take advantage of every minute.

"Here Mr. Wayne, thanks for your purchase"

"Very good Demian, we have to meet with your brothers. It's been 4 hours"

"Not yet not father"

"Demian, it's late son, we have to go home"

"I know father but ..."

"Let's go, your brothers must be waiting for us, they want to get home quickly, Jason is going to help Alfred with dinner remember? Because they are going to make seafood, Richard loves it and Tim also wants to get to ... "

"Enough!"

That made Bruce stop , Demian was one of his most difficult children and even that he loved him like nothing else in this life, sometimes he did not understand him , a few minutes ago he was in a very good mood even a little Affectionate with his father and now he was angry and ready to throw a tantrum, and he had two options.

Getting angry with him or trying to understand him like Dick would say.

"Demian what happens?"

" nothing!"

" son"

"Nothing's wrong, leave me alone!"

At that point Bruce wanted to explode and drag Demian to the car , but after breathing and counting to 10 he realized that Demian was more tense, that he was shaking and he was sure that if he kept clenching his jaw he would break a tooth, In fact, seeing him better, he realized that Demian was really trying not to cry but why?

"Baby boy," Bruce says as he bends down to keep eye level with Demian "this day was amazing I had a lot of fun with you, I'd love to go out with you again"

Those words completely changed Demian's face and Bruce realized what was happening.

"You would really like to go out with me again, father"

"Of course, honey please tell me what's wrong"

"They are always your priority father, I must always compete for a bit of your time, and now you just want to go for them"

"Demian look at me, I need you to understand that you are very important to me, for this family, you do not need to fight to have my attention, I love you very much and you have a very special and unique place in my heart, as well as your brothers"

Demian's face lit up instantly and at that moment everything was fine.

.

.

.

.

Being the only Wayne apart from Alfred who knows how to cook is something bitter, Jason had many benefits

Be the first to try the cookies fresh out of the oven, lick the spoon, spend more time with Alfred, but on the other hand not so good should help set the table and buy the products and ingredients needed for each meal as that helped a lot to Alfred.

So here he was, shopping for dinner, deciding between what kind of wine would be best with dinner, red, champagne white, which was bruce's favorite?

.

.

He had to thank Alfred for all those years and moments when he does the shopping for them because it is horrible to do them, he could not believe how much time he lost in choosing things and even worse how much time he lost in line, Bruce was going to kill him if he did not arrive In time to the meeting point, sometimes he honestly felt drowned thinking about how paranoid and overprotective his father was.

-Jason?

That voice, that voice, he had heard thousands and thousands of times as a child and in his nightmares, for a moment he felt all the desperation, agony and fury he felt when he rose again and knew that bruce had not avenged his death and replaced him, Only this time those feelings were not focused on bruce, and for a moment he was afraid, he was afraid to turn around and do something that He would regret

-Jason? I..

\- No

That word was addressed to his father, his biological father, but in part he was also addressed to him, no, he would not let this man disturb his peace, he would not let him hurt his family, he would not let him hurt him, so that very slowly began to walk.

-Jason wait I want to talk to you please

The desperation in the voice of Willis Tood was more than evident which produced him a certain satisfaction but very soon he realized that he was tired, tired of his past, tired of this man so He took a deep breath and with all the calm that he could gain he turn and said

\- Listen, I do not know why you are looking for me and I'm not interested, so I'll ask you this one time, go, I do not want to see you again.

\- Wait, Jason.

\- I SAID go away

\- Jason son I know you hate me I deserve it, I'm seriously ill and I'll die in a short time, please leave me

\- I do not care, I do not care for you, you died a long time ago for me , and I AM NOT YOUR SON

He turned around and started walking He needed to get out of there

-Jason!

Willis made the serious mistake of grabbing his arm in a desperate attempt to stop him, to the great horror of Jason at that time he wore a shirt without long sleeves so there was a skin-to-skin contact which felt detestable, it was a feeling of repulsion towards Willis Tood and for a moment he could swear to feel burning and a light picket, for a twisted moment he remembered his anguish and those nights only after the death of his mother trying to survive stealing from the garbage just to have something to eat, so with all that fury and hate he broke the nose to Willis the sound and scream that produced gave him satisfaction and see him lying there on the floor as his mother did he felt at peace as if after many long years he could return To Willis Tood all he suffered. He had already finished here

Unfortunately leaving was no longer an option because he began to feel dizzy and quickly realized that it was not a side effect of adrenaline, before he realized he was also on the ground.


End file.
